flux_theoremfandomcom-20200213-history
New Union Armor Variants
Since the inception of the New Union, the Grid division has been tasked with developing and improving NU armor based off of previous Universal Union designs, as well as the necessities of the New Union. Some of the New Union's earliest armor variants were in prototype stages prior to Dethrone, being tested by the Downfall Partition in City 8 and other locations. However, many advancements have been made since those initial stages. As of 2024, many of the advanced capabilities developed for division-specific armors have since started to become standardized across the New Union military. Sword Armor Mk. I: Sword Armor The Mark 1 design was a slightly modified version of previously existing Core armor. Internal systems were modified to register New Union communications and biosignals. Little else was done at this stage, aside from cosmetic differences to better indicate where the unit's allegiances were. Mk. II: Sword Armor The Mark 2 design was designed to reflect the shift in operational requirements for the CCA under the New Union. This variant revamped the standard HUD and improved the strength of the base Core armor. However, the armor remained generally the same outside of these alterations. Mk. III: Sword Armor Additional strength was built into the armor via upgraded fabrics and a better vest. Additional HUD upgrades were added, with new features designed toward enhancing squad-based tactics and targeting non-friendly contacts. Mk. I: AFP Modular Suit The first iteration of the Amalgam Fiber Protection suit wielded by members of the Valkyr Troop featured an Aerogel alloy compound that gave the armor a slightly malleable quality whilst retaining physical integrity and protective qualities. This yielded a sufficient mobility to protection ratio for the units but it wasn't perfect as of this stage. The suit in practice was designed to neutralize the kinetic energy of enemy ballistics. The armor was relatively comfortable but extremely heavy to wear by normal conditions. The suit weighed roughly 130 pounds with the plate modules installed and required physical augmentation of the skeletal system along with neural strength conditioning implants. At this stage, it's dark energy resistance was about as strong as most conventional body armor but the benefit of it was it's coverage. While a few suits remained in New Union possession after the Second Schism, they mostly went unused. Mk. IV: Sword Armor Platform The Mark 4 design was a baseline template that provided similar levels of protection to the Mark 3 design. However, this version was designed with the new Sword subdivisions in mind, and allowed for easier insertion and integration of additional protective linings, armor plates, devices, and other equipment as necessary. Mk. V: Advanced Sword Armor The Mark 5 design improved heavily on previous designs. Superior armor plating was designed based off a combination of research first devised for 08292's Mk. X HCPU project, as well as data gathered on the Valkyr program from various sources. Standard and heavy variants were designed, and the Mark 5 design would go on to be the template for new advanced armor systems for the other divisions. It was also the first design to integrate, in standard issue suits, protective linings against radiation. Grid Armor Mk. I: Grid Armor The Mark 1 GRID armor was essentially the collection of leftover NOVA armor re purposed and mildly altered both internally and externally to cooperate with NU electrical systems, equipment, and uniform design. This is standard for units ranking 05-03. In contrast to the standard Mark 1 Sword armor, the MK1 GRID features several more slots and pockets for equipment storage, additional environmental hazard protection from threats such as radiation or heat, and expanded internal power supply for charging any equipment running on standard IDn dark energy. To meet space and weight requirements, the MK1 GRID armor has significantly less Kevlar and ballistic protection in comparison to the SWORD MK1. Mk. II: "Jigsaw" GRID Armor It soon became apparent that GRID units would require suits able to keep up with their rapidly changing environments and tasks flowing in as a result of the New Union's expansion. Units found themselves working in a variety of conditions, whether it be extreme climate, underwater, or even having to venture into the occasional radioactive area. The urban centered MK 1 simply could not keep up, and the idea of a hybrid upgrade to encompass all of GRID's needs was considered impossible. Thus, the top minds of GRID began to develop the MK2, an armor focused on being versatile and simple to customize. While most NU armor is designed, produced, and issued as a whole, the MK2 begins with a common centralized torso component featuring several ports and connectors, and the rest of the suit is built specifically for and by the wearer and their working environment. Most owners of the MK2 armor have a separate crate of components stashed somewhere in their barracks. For example, thermal insulation can be easily removed by a single user and replaced with anti-radiation insulation. Pockets, pouches, belts, and tools can be removed and attached anywhere that is easiest for the user. The armor also comes with back ports for long range radios, backpacks, mobile batteries, or other storage units such as oxygen tanks. Upon being granted the MK2 armor at the rank of either 03 or 02, GRID units are trained to utilize the suits user-friendly adaptive properties, and once the MK2 was made standard, enlisted quickly named it the "Jigsaw" armor due to its patchwork makeup. The 'Jigsaw' design has seen attempts to be implemented into other divisions armor, but due to the slightly more complex nature of producing and shipping a suit in pieces, the Mk. II design has mostly remained limited to GRID. Mk. III: Advanced Grid Armor The Mark 3 design was essentially a modified version of the Sword Mark 5 variant. Capable of holding up in combat, as well as providing some protection against various volatile compounds and devices on recovery missions, the Mark 3 Grid armor was a solid baseline armor. Many Grid units opted to add further customization to their armor by adding additional pieces of gear, custom HUD programs, and other advanced systems to assist with their tasks. Vice Armor Mk. I: Precursor Armor What little Helix armor was left laying around after Dethrone was issued to the hastily-formed Vice division. This armor was designed to interface with Helix systems, devices, and terminals in order to provide the user with up-to-date information regarding the patients tasked to them. Unfortunately, since functional Helix systems and terminals were initially scarce, this armor was generally no more useful than leftover Core armor. Mk. II: Vice Armor More and more VICE units were finding themselves on the edges of the New Union's borders under the same attacks SWORD and OTA units were subjected to on a regular basis. In order to preserve these important field medics, the MK 2 VICE armor was designed with additional protection in mind. In comparison to the protection offered in SWORD armor, the material used in the VICE MK2 was cheaper, heavier, and less flexible. Removable heavy union alloy plates were implemented into the back and torso regions of the body, while limbs were encased in a ballistic weave capable of resisting small caliber rounds and moderate physical trauma. The suit features limited ports and connections for various storage units and VICE medical gear. The MK2 mask upgrade features a variety of advanced HUD programs, including several visor settings capable of quickly locating bullets stuck inside the body or broken bones. Mk. III: Shadow Armor Mk. I: Force Recon Armor The Mark 1 design for the Shadow division was a moderately modified version of previously existing prototype Ghost armor. The internal systems were modified to register New Union communications and biosignals. Attempts to develop an advanced HUD for special operations were attempted, but little progress was made until a later Shadow armor variant. Mk. II: Shadow Armor At this stage, the Shadow division's directives had been finalized, and the new armor was adjusted accordingly. A new, sleek, all-black design scheme was utilized for this phase of the armor. The materials used were similar to those of the Mark 1 armor, so durability had to be decreased in an effort to minimize the sound Shadow units made while moving and allow them to move faster. This improved mobility but generally left them vulnerable in the unlikely event they were spotted. Mk. III: Shadow Armor Grid division worked with the newly-formed Vice division to develop a synthetic substance with the strength and flexibility of spider silk. Using this combined with carbon nanotube material, the Mark 3 Shadow armor was produced, making Shadow units much more durable while still being able to move swiftly and maneuver fairly effectively. A thin layer of material underneath the exterior blocks the wearer's thermal signatures from detection. This armor variant also made Shadow units completely silent while walking, though running still caused noise(albeit mostly due to a unit's gear and weapons). Were it not for the difficulty of synthesizing the material used in this armor, it would have been made standard issue throughout the New Union. It is at this stage that Grid figured out the issues they were having with HUD technology and developed a night vision and thermal optics mode, as well as advanced biosignal tracking systems and an onboard camera that could be used to send live video feeds back to base. Mk. IV: "Specter" Armor The new Shadow armor, dubbed "Specter" armor by some in the division, continued on the path established by previous Shadow armor variants. While it was a slightly heavier armor due to the upgraded armor pieces, the Mark 4 armor made up for this with new environmental camouflage options, upgraded HUD targeting systems, and better stealth systems. It also was equipped with a built-in grappling hook, removing the need to carry a separate grappling gun to access hard to reach places. Judge Armor Mk. I: Enforcer Armor The original variant CCA armor utilized for Internal Watch Enforcers was an older version of the Elite Protection Unit uniform, utilized briefly in the first few years of the Combine Occupation before being cycled out in favor of newer models. 08292 pulled many suits of this armor out of storage and had them refitted to suit the anticipated needs of the new Internal Watch, with increased protective capabilities as well as a specialized communications system. As the program progressed, a small group of covert members within the Nova division made new technical additions to the armor, linking an Internal Watch specific communications system and HUD into a newly developed Internal Watch network that operated within the main Union networks. This armor variant saw use in the latter years of the Universal Union's rule, and continued to see use by the Judge division during the reign of the New Union. This armor was briefly redesignated as Sword Field Commander armor, following the dissolution of the overt side of Judge division by 00707. However, almost immediately after her departure from the New Union, the designation was reverted. Mk. II: Sentinel Armor The Mk. II Sentinel Judge armor variant was designed primarily for use by Honor Guard Enforcers. It was designed off a Mk. I Enforcer template, but with slightly increased protection and mildly improved HUD capabilities from the base model. Aesthetically, it looked like a hybrid of 08292's custom Mk. IX HCPU armor and the Mk. I Enforcer armor. A custom variant of this armor equipped with Mk. IX HCPU chest plates was created for 37383 when he became a leading member of the New Union Central Command Authority. Mk. III: Shock Trooper Armor Part advanced armor and part exo suit, the Judge Division's Shock Trooper armor provided additional protection and durability, as well as boosts to the wearer's strength and agility. The Shock Trooper armor was heavily influenced by the Mk. X HCPU prototype designs. It was most advanced standard-issue armor fielded by the New Union as of mid-2024. Overwatch Armor Standard Soldier Armor The standard Ascension soldier armor was left unchanged by the New Union for some time. Eventually, the order came down to create new armor for both standard and Elite Ascension soldiers. The new variant was mostly similar to the previous version, but with some differences. The armor was made fully black, with red visors capable of both infrared and night vision functions. Weak spots in the older armor were identified and reinforced with stronger materials. A new HUD was developed to identify New Union members and affiliates, as well as mark any HVTs. The communications system was entirely revamped, enabling a New Union Ascension soldier to make radio contact with the New Union Headquarters without ever needing to route communications through an outpost. This upgrade was eventually rolled out to much of the rest of the New Union prior to the attack on PC45. New Union Ascension Armor Additional alterations were made to NU Ascension armor over time. Work was done to lessen the weight of the armor while maintaining its protective ability, in order for Ascension soldiers to carry more ordinance if needed. New variants also began being tested with materials initially used for Shadow units, in an effort to make Ascension soldiers capable of operating more quietly. STORM units received upgraded armor that enabled increased mobility and stealthier movement, aiding them in their use as elite shock troopers. Modified/Custom Armors CmD's Armor Prior to Dethrone, 08292 had already gotten his High Command Protection Unit, or HCPU, armor heavily customized by the Nova units in his partition. The rest of the Union command units were using the Mark 5 variant with a Mark 6 design being tested, but the top-level Nova units of Downfall partition were pushed through several designs until they reached a Mark 9 variant which fit 08292's specifications. He requested a design that would be intimidating to both the general population and the other units under his command. He also required it be built out of a material that would ensure his protection while still permitting mobility. This was accomplished via a combination of carbon nanotube material and the blue-gray metal commonly seen in Union facilities, painstakingly created with precise Nova molecular engineering techniques. He also had a HUD system installed that alerted him to HVTs based on scanner image records. After his defeat and near-death in the fall of City 8, and after he began to construct the New Union, he tasked a small, select group of Grid units to improve further on his Mk. IX armor, eventually opting to begin ordering preliminary schematics of a Mk. X variant. This was to be the most ambitious design yet, with 08292 demanding the armor be explosive resistant, fireproof, and capable of administering adrenaline, painkillers, biogel, and other life-support functions, as well as increasing his strength and agility, while also maintaining all of the capabilities of the Mk. IX armor. The units tasked to this project quickly realized these specifications could potentially require the Mk. X armor to integrate physically with the one wearing it, something that was not a factor with previous HCPU armor, and was not an avenue 08292 is interested in personally going down. A prototype version of the Mk. X that did not require physical integrations and did not yet contain the specified life support system was field tested by 08292 in combat against Rose Darion, but making use of its strength and agility improving enhancements proved to be painful to the user, causing muscle hyperextensions and wearing on the user's stamina. As a result, 08292 spent some time in medical stasis following this clash. A second prototype was known to be in development before 08292's apparent demise, and its exact capabilities are unknown. JUDGE DvL's Armor Shortly after 00707's retrieval from the wasteland, she hesitantly allowed GRID division her armor for the purpose of 'New Unionizing' it and fitting it's internal systems to that of the New Union's. While no GRID unit has asked about an in-depth analysis of the armor, a few notes were taken, and it became clear that 00707 was wearing a pre-Dethrone prototype. It was already well known that both CmD and SeC suits were quite advanced in order to protect the high ranking individuals inside, though 00707's armor appeared especially focused in doing so. The suit was noted as extremely heavy, only usable by an augmented wearer. Rather than plates the suit appeared to rely entirely on Rheology, being composed of several dense elastic weaves of unknown material. The exterior of the helmet and mask were noted to be an off-white color, abnormally thick, also composed of an as yet unidentified material. The inside of the mask and visor areas were filled with a number of interconnected wires and mechanical HUD devices, undoubtedly requiring heavy power draw. Category:Technology Category:New Union